I'll always love you
by Hair-Noodles
Summary: Kio comforts Soubi after he finds out some surprising news concerning Seimei, how does Soubi repay him?. lame summary I know Soubi.Kio No longer a oneshot, now multi chapter. yaoi, shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I don't even know, just a random little Kio fic from the strange musings of my mind. Honestly I think there needs to be more Soubi.Kio fics, even if they are a little sad. So yeah here it is, hopefully it's mostly coherent, and I at least ran spellcheck to make sure my brain didn't produce anything too strange. It is very (and I mean very) loosely based on the very end of book 6 of the manga...I don't know the specific ch. So yeah, there is a bit of spoiler there but otherwise all clear I think.

* * *

Kio watched as Soubi set his glasses on an end table and leaned back on the couch from the corner of his eye as he rummaged through a bag for a new lollipop. He'd been sulking all day, not obviously so, but Kio knew something was wrong. Soubi only painted butterflies and flowers like that when something was wrong. 

Kio brought him home with him with the offer of something to drink and because HE needed company. He knew Soubi wouldn't have come if he thought it was because Kio was worried about him. Even though Kio knew deep down that Soubi knew that was the real reason he was here.

He almost regretted it, almost. Kio always grew to regret it when Soubi was hurting, because he would never open up to him. All he knew was that it always had something to do with Seimei; or that brat brother of his, Ritsuka. When Seimei had been around, Kio rarely saw Soubi, and it had hurt like hell. He was certain that, before Seimei had shown up, Soubi had come close to loving him. But after that, Soubi was always with Seimei, he loved Seimei, he got hurt because of Seimei. But still, he always followed him; Kio wasn't sure what went on when they disappeared for days at a time, all he knew was that Soubi usually came back in torn, bloody clothes.

On those nights he always came to Kio, and Kio always helped him. He always asked what happened; begged even, for the truth. But Soubi always ignored him or changed the subject. He'd stay the night and be gone before Kio woke in the morning, no telling where he was or when he'd see him again.

There had been times when Kio had wished with all his heart that Seimei would disappear, would just vanish from their lives. Then he'd have his Soubi back, he'd have another chance to prove that he deserved him more than that sadist.

Now Seimei was dead, and Kio couldn't help the small feeling of guilt he felt. Now that he was gone he had hoped that maybe Soubi would eventually come back to him. But he only became depressed and withdrawn, he saw him around but he wasn't happy. Then he finally started acting like the Soubi he remembered. Only to find out it was because he had found Seimei's little brother, Ritsuka. Kio didn't know what was worse, knowing Soubi was being abused by Seimei somehow, or knowing that now Soubi was choosing a sixth grader over him.

It seemed no matter what he did, something always got in his way of getting Soubi back. All he could do now was be Soubi's friend, and take care of him on the rare occasions he showed up beaten and bloody on his door step.

Kio jumped slightly at the sound of Soubi's voice, breaking him from his reflections.

"Kio…" Kio couldn't help but flinch at how broken Soubi sounded, he'd never heard him like that before.

"What is it Sou?" He asked, as he went to stand in front of where Soubi rested on his couch.

"Do you think, that I'm easy to leave behind?" Soubi looked up at him with so much sadness in his eyes, that it nearly overwhelmed him. "That I'm easy to be discarded, and forgotten?"

"No. No of course not Sou, why would you think that?" What had happened to make Soubi finally break? Kio started a bit as Soubi leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him onto his lap and resting his head against Kio's chest. Kio reached up and gently ran his fingers through Soubi's hair.

"He's alive Kio, he's alive…" Soubi murmured against him.

"Sou, that can't be; who told you that?" Kio didn't have to ask who Soubi meant, only one person could've brought out a reaction like this.

"I heard his voice Kio, it was him, there's no mistake; he's still alive and he didn't tell me." Soubi's arms tightened around Kio.

"Sou… Even if that's true, even if he didn't tell you, that doesn't mean you aren't important." Kio was torn between wanting to help Soubi through this and wanting to yell at him for still letting Seimei control him after all this time. "You can't keep thinking you are only as good as he thinks you are, you need to let him go…find someone who really loves you to hang on to…" Kio put his arms around Soubi's shoulders and held him tight, trying now to suppress his own feelings.

Soubi looked up at him, his eyes still filled with that dark sorrow, he moved a hand up to pull Kio's glasses off and set them near his on the table. Kio sighed softly when his hand moved back to slide through his hair before his face was pulled down to Soubi's. He wasn't sure how to react to Soubi's lips molding to his, he opened his mouth in a gasp only to have Soubi's tongue slip deftly past his lips. His mouth filled with strong taste of cigarettes, and he slowly returned Soubi's desperate kiss.

Kio knew why Soubi was doing this, but he still didn't stop him. Even minutes later when both were free of all their clothes and he was moaning under the ministrations of Soubi's hot tongue. He knew he should stop him for Soubi's sake, but probably more for his own. But the thought that maybe this would help Soubi, help him forget and move on, even if it wasn't to move on to him; that thought kept him from protesting when Soubi moved over him and thrust into him without warning, making him cry out. That thought, and his own need to feel like Soubi could still love him, even if for only a night, made him tighten his arms and legs around Soubi as he ground into him; arching his neck as Soubi bit roughly at his throat in a way that would surely leave glaring bruises for the morning. Even though he knew Soubi would undoubtedly disappear again in the next few days, he didn't try to stop him when Soubi caught his lips in a harsh kiss; trapping the moan that threatened to escape as they came in each others arms.

Kio sighed softly to himself as Soubi collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily until he fell asleep. He lay there in the dim room, listening to Soubi's now steady breathing, wondering how strongly he would regret letting this happen. He knew it hadn't really meant anything, he knew Soubi wasn't going to stay. But still he had let it go, for Soubi's sake, anything to comfort him.

"I love you Soubi, no matter what happens, I'll love you." He murmured with a sad smile before he fell asleep.

The next morning came as no surprise to Kio, though he couldn't deny that he had hoped it would be different. He'd woke alone on the couch; a comforter from his bed draped over his still naked body the only evidence that Soubi had thought of him before leaving. He still checked the apartment after dressing, just on the off chance that maybe Soubi was in the shower or the kitchen maybe. But of course he wasn't there, he had left just like he'd known he would. A bitter smile crossed his face as he felt the familiar ache in his chest as another piece of his heart cracked and crumbled.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was it. A bit sad I know, but it sounded good in my head and thats all that matters. Someday I may write a nice happy little Soubi.Kio fic...but not now. This one will stay a oneshot for now, and maybe if enough people actually want more or I take the time to write more I'll continue it, but for now it's a oneshot. 

And for anyone who was actually interested in the sequel to the 'Kuya.Hana fic, I am actually working on it...a just got a twitch to write this. So yeah...it's coming soon probably.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Heh, I actually started writing more on this fic within days of posting the first chapter, but I never got around to finishing it..besides I had originally planned to just keep it as a oneshot..but I couldn't leave Kio like that. So here we have a delayed continuation, and there will be one more chapter I think, I doubt it will be two...but who knows. So anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

"Mmmmm, Soubi…" Kio moaned softly as Soubi's hands slid beneath his clothes to run over his body. He arched his back as teeth grazed the sensitive skin of his neck, before he suddenly shot up in bed.

Just a dream, again; Soubi was still missing. He had disappeared again without a word -what four, five days ago? Though at least this time he knew that Soubi was relatively safe; after all, he was only stalking Ritsuka, not being lead about by Seimei.

Seimei… Kio wondered if what Soubi said was true, could that monster still be alive? Though he felt guilty for wishing it, he hoped with all his heart that it was a lie. He could tell by Soubi's behavior that, even after all that had happened, he would happily return to the sadistic bastard if the opportunity presented itself.

Kio tried hard to ignore the ache in his chest as he thought about the other night, he had known he would regret it. It was only making things hurt more, he should never have talked himself into believing it would help Soubi…

Kio pulled his knees to his chest, crossing his arms over them and resting his chin there. Damn Soubi, why did he have to be so stupid, why couldn't he just understand that Seimei didn't love him?

Kio had loved him for nearly as long as they had been friends. Soubi had been the one to take his ears. Where was that Soubi? The one that had been so gentle and considerate; not this Soubi. This Soubi never had time for him, and had managed to make something he had wanted to happen again, into something that left him sore and feeling even more broken.

He sighed heavily and climbed out of bed, dragging himself to the shower. He might as well get to the university and work on his project, he wasn't going to be able to get that last hour of sleep anyway.

* * *

Kio sat before his canvas, staring at it blankly; he knew the handful of other students were whispering about him, but he didn't care. He knew they all had their own theory as to what could be wrong with him, rumors that would no doubt circle about for a bit then die down; none of them mattered.

He had gotten there before everyone else and gotten as far as getting out his supplies and settling down when the others started showing up. He hadn't moved since, unable to focus on anything; his mind was clouded with everything and nothing at all.

Now it was already late in the day; all of the others were already storing their things and heading out, casting odd glances over their shoulders at him. The minutes ticked by, he didn't know how much time had passed before he finally began putting his things away.

Just as he was ready to leave, the last person he ever expected to see walked into the art room.

"Hello Kio." Seimei said as Kio stared at him in shock.

"You bastard, what are you doing here?" Kio growled.

"You don't sound too excited to see me, what's wrong?" Seimei replied with his cat ears flattening in mock dismay; taking a step towards Kio, "Aren't you happy to see that I'm not dead after all?"

"I usually don't enjoy seeing the people who hurt my friends_, especially_ not when they should've been dead for over a year. So I'll ask again; what are you doing here? If you're looking for Soubi he's not here, and I'm not going to tell you where he is." Kio backed against the shelf behind him.

"I know you won't tell me, but that's only because you don't know either; if you did, it wouldn't be that difficult for me to force it from you. But no, Soubi doesn't tell you anything does he?" Seimei smiled at the barely suppressed look of hurt that flashed over Kio's face. "Besides, we aren't here for him, we were looking for you."

"We?" Kio asked, confused.

"I'm sorry; Nisei, please come in." Seimei turned towards the door where a tall, dark haired man came in. "Kio, this is Nisei; Nisei, this is Kio. He's the one who's going to help in our little game."

"Whatever it is that you two are planning, I won't help." Kio said flatly, though he was becoming more and more uneasy; especially when he noted the strange gleam in Nisei's eyes.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you don't have a choice. Nisei, hurry and get Kio, we need to get going." Seimei gestured towards Kio before turning and heading out of the room; leaving Kio alone with a wickedly-grinning Nisei.

Kio moved to back away, but realized too late that he had already pressed himself into the shelf behind him. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed the metal digging into his back. Dammit, what did these two want with him? He was about to push away from the shelving when he heard the end of some incoherent murmuring coming from Nisei. Before he had a chance to wonder at what was going on, he was knocked back against the shelves, and he blacked out.

* * *

Kio woke with a splitting headache and no clue where he was. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to sit up, wincing slightly at his throbbing skull and a sharp stinging at his wrists; it was then he realized he couldn't move his arms very well. His wrists were bound tightly behind his back, but, after some maneuvering, he managed to prop himself up against a nearby wall.

He didn't know where he was, the room was dim and empty. There was a single window set high in one wall, and a door just across from him. He scanned the small room, starting slightly as his eyes fell on another figure a few feet from him; also leaning against the cool wall with their hands bound behind them. His eyes widened as he took in the short black hair adorned with a pair of soft black cat's ears and the black tail curled loosely about the other's legs.

"Ritsuka?" Kio's voice cracked minutely as he spoke; he must've been out for a while. The young boy looked up quickly when Kio spoke; he seemed surprised that Kio knew his name.

"You…You're Soubi's friend- Kio, right?" Ritsuka seemed to become even more confused once he realized who he was. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question kid. Well, I don't know _why_, but I know that your brother is the one responsible for me being here." Kio replied, anger tingeing his voice as he recalled what happened. "Him and his _new_ slave."

"What!? Seimei wouldn't do this, why would he. He finally came back to us, he wouldn't hurt us!" Ritsuka shouted. "I saw him just before that crazy guy got me, he said he might be able to come home soon!"

"You still think he's just wonderful don't you? Well, I'm sorry but it was him; he got that creepy friend of his to do something to me and then dragged me here. I bet that Nisei guy is the same that got you after you saw Seimei." A bit of sympathy mixed with his resentment. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Ritsuka for wanting to trust that demon-brother of his.

Ritsuka was about to protest when, as if on cue, Seimei, followed by a grinning Nisei, came into the room.

"Seimei! What's going on, why are we tied up?" Ritsuka faltered when he saw Nisei. "Why is he here, he attacked me?!"

"Calm down Ritsuka. You are here because I told Nisei to bring you here, and you are tied up because I don't want you getting away before Soubi gets here." Seimei answered calmly, if not a little disdainfully.

"What's going to happen when Soubi gets here?" Kio cut Ritsuka off before he could make a bigger fool of himself by trying to find a way to make Seimei a good guy.

"You'll see soon enough, in fact, I think he has just arrived." Seimei answered with a small smile as they all heard a dull thud that sounded very much like a car door slamming somewhere outside.

A few moments later and the door flew open to reveal an angry Soubi. He faltered slightly when his eyes fell on Seimei, but he recovered himself.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka shouted, his voice conveying that he thought that everything would be alright now. Kio just looked on quietly, he wanted to be happy that Soubi was here; but unlike Ritsuka, he realized that this was all part of something that couldn't end well.

"What is this about Seimei? Why did you bring Ritsuka here?" He paused, when he noticed Kio leaning in his corner of the room. "…Kio- What is he doing here?" Kio couldn't help but flinch slightly at the way Soubi was looking at him.

"I thought it would be fun to play a little game with you to celebrate my return." Seimei flashed Soubi a smile. "You get to pick, Ritsuka or Kio; the one you choose gets to leave with you, the other gets to stay with Nisei and myself for a while. Don't worry, you'll get the other one back eventually; though he might be a little worse for wear.

"What if I just take them both from you?" Soubi growled in challenge.

"That isn't an option; well, I imagine you could try to take them both. If you do, however, they might not make it out alive." Seimei gestured towards Nisei, who grinned and wiggled the gun he held in his hand before raising it in the direction of Ritsuka and Kio.

Kio stared at Soubi and Seimei as they spoke; glancing at Nisei only occasionally so as t avoid acknowledging the gun trained on him. He felt like disappearing, just melting into the shadows of the corner. He already knew which of them Soubi would choose. Though he knew it would be better for him to be the one who was left behind; despite disliking Ritsuka, he didn't like the idea of leaving a kid behind with these nut jobs.

"So, Soubi, which one would you like to leave here with? My naïve little brother, or your jealous little friend?" Seimei's smile rivaled Nisei's.

Kio waited, bitterly amused by how antsy Ritsuka looked. Did the kid seriously not realize how much more important he was to Soubi? Could he honestly be worried about which way things were going to end?

Soubi scowled at Seimei and started to take a step towards him, but stopped when he saw Nisei move the gun so it rested inches from Kio's head. He glared at him before turning to Kio and Ritsuka.

Kio met Soubi's gaze; he was surprised to see hesitation there. He felt his heart speed up at the thought that Soubi was actually considering taking him over Ritsuka. Soubi glanced at Ritsuka before looking back at Kio. Kio looked away as soon as their eyes met again; he knew that apologetic look, he was going to take Ritsuka. Well…it's not like he hadn't known that already, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Kio looked up to see Soubi picking up Ritsuka before turning to glare at Seimei. Ritsuka had a look of relief on his face, though he did glance at Kio with a small flash of concern. Kio wanted nothing more than knock that look off his face

"So you've chosen my brother then? Now I want you to take him and leave; we'll be taking Kio with us. If you try to follow us or take him back, we **will** kill him; if you leave quietly and forget about all of this, we'll bring him back eventually."

Soubi continued to glare at Seimei then turned and left the room; Seimei followed to watch him leave. Kio was once again left alone with Nisei, who knelt down before him while keeping the gun at his temple.

"I bet that stings doesn't it; knowing he doesn't want you, I can only imagine how terrible that must feel." Nisei smiled. Kio just closed his eyes and wished that he would wake up from whatever strange dream this was.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor poor Kio. Don't worry though, things will get better sometime in this next (Probably last) chapter. I realize that Ritsuka got awefully quiet after Soubi got there, one would see him as having quite a bit to say in a situation like that since he's got a bit of a brother complex...but I somehow didn't have him talking anymore...a mix if almost forgetting he was there, and not really caring for him to say anything...we'll just pretend that since this story is basically from Kio's pov that he ignored anything he had to say... X3 

Hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh my geez... This is the last chapter for this weird-ass little fic. It's a bit longer than my chapters tend to be, but all the chapters in this fic seemed a little off. I'm kind of angry at it though, because I kind of lost the feel I had for it half way through this chapter. I still got to where i wanted...but things didn't click quite the way I planned. Anyway, maybe someday(doubtful as hell) I'll find time to rework it. Also, when I started this I didn't have as much back story on Kio, and (while I knew most of my personal details were probably untrue, its fan fiction what do ya expect?) now I read volume 8(oh my the drama in that one is overwhelming, but I loved it) and it kind of put a damper on some of my personal fangirl fantasies lol, which may be why things kind of slipped outta whack. Anyway, I'll let you read now!

* * *

Kio fell heavily onto the mattress in the corner, gasping for breath as he curled into a tight ball. Had it really been necessary for Nisei to punch him in the gut before pushing him into this room? He coughed as he slowly regained his breath and looked around. This room really wasn't much different than the last. Empty except for the mattress he was sitting on, dim and lit only by the last bits of sunlight filtering through a single window set high in the wall.

He rose to his feet and went to the single door he'd been shoved through moments before. Locked, no surprise there; he hadn't really expected it to be open. He was just grateful that Nisei and Seimei had left him alone in the room. There was something in Nisei's eyes that made his stomach twist into knots. Kio returned to the mattress and dropped onto it with a heavy sigh; grimacing slightly as a few stains of questionable origin caught his eye.

After a moment he found himself focusing intently on those stains, trying to use them to drive the other thoughts from his mind. He tried, but failed. Soon he was lost in wondering what would happen to him now. Assuming Seimei was being honest, he would get to go home sometime…but who knew how long 'eventually' would end up being. Then again…he had never said they'd give him back to Soubi alive…

Kio couldn't keep his imagination in check as he thought of what might happen. Then his thoughts turned to something that hurt him even more that the prospect of death. This had been the final strike, the one that severed all the threads of hope he had left. Soubi had made it clear that he was no longer important to him.

Kio pulled off his jacket and use it to shield his face from the grimy mattress as he lay down. He didn't want to acknowledge it, he'd known it for a long time; but now he had been forced to admit that it was true. He curled up and closed his eyes; willing sleep to come. Unconsciousness would be a welcome reprieve to the nightmare he was being forced to live now.

* * *

Kio collapsed onto his mattress, that's right, it was HIS now. He no longer cared what was on it or where it might have come from; it was the only place he felt safe anymore. He winced as the door to the room banged shut, making his head ache more than it already was.

He'd lost track of how long he'd been staying in this dim little room; but he knew it had been at least a month since Soubi had abandoned him. He curled into a ball, flinching as the movement pulled and pushed on the bruises and cuts covering his body.

He carefully pulled the blanket he'd been provided with over himself, trying to seek comfort in its warmth. He found himself wondering at the sick hospitality of his captors for the umpteenth time. They took him from the room and Nisei would 'play' with him, until he had inflicted what he deemed an acceptable amount of pain, then they returned him to this room. Always, there was a fresh set of clothing waiting near his mattress along with a clean blanket. They provided him with food, but only the bare minimum, and occasionally he went for a few days without it entirely.

He had long since stopped fighting when they came for him, and he had long since stopped crying out when he 'played' with Nisei. He liked to think that he had long since given up hoping to get away; however, he still clung to the prospect.

He pressed the palm of his hand to the side of his head, pushing it against the mattress in an attempt to somehow numb the throbbing headache he had. For some reason today he had an overwhelming desire to be home, in his own bed. He always wanted that, but it was far worse of a longing today. He squeezed his eyes shut and gradually fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Kio woke with a start to Nisei ripping the blanket away from him early on in the morning. Nisei's hand gripped his wrist and sharply pulled him to his feet, the sudden motion made Kio's head spin and his sore body ache. He led Kio out of the room and down a hall; Kio was now very familiar with this routine and knew they were headed to Nisei's 'playroom'. Through the slight daze of his recent head rush, Kio realized it was unusually early for Nisei to be taking him. He tried to read the man's face through the haze of his blurred vision, glasses having been lost early on. Nothing seemed any different about the man, though he was moving rather hurriedly.

Kio was so focused on trying to figure out why Nisei was acting so oddly that he hadn't noticed that they had stopped moving. Therefore he wasn't prepared for the quick slap to his face. He flinched and let out a small gasp as a stinging heat spread over his cheek. Nisei pushed him against the wall, the hand still holding tightly to his wrist pinning it beside his head; another hand digging into his other shoulder.

"Damn, it's already too late for me to play with you." Nisei growled. "You're a lucky one, I wanted to keep you much longer, but Seimei says it's time for you to go back."

Kio was a little taken aback by the unusual aggression in the other's dark eyes. Nisei may have been a sadist, but he usually went about his painful endeavors with an almost childlike glee. He was too unsettled to fully understand what he had just been told.

"What…What do you mean?" His voice wavered slightly in confusion.

"We're taking you back to Soubi today; what's so hard to understand?" Nisei jerked him away from the wall and proceeded to drag him down a different corridor.

Kio was in a daze. Were they really going to let him go? The thought was such a surprise that he didn't even feel the excitement he expected to feel. He was almost tempted to believe that this was just a trick, something to get him to act up for Nisei's enjoyment. But the attitude Nisei seemed to have made him think that it must be true.

Nisei shoved him through a doorway and followed him in; Seimei was already in the room. The room, still rather empty, contained a few pieces of furniture such as some chairs and a desk off to one side.

"Good morning Kio." Seimei's greeting seemed far too casual to Kio for the given situation, "I'm sorry to say it's time to send you back." He said after getting no response from Kio.

"If you were sorry, then you'd let him stay longer." Nisei scoffed. Kio was mildly amused by the child-like frown he wore.

"I'm sorry Nisei, but if I let him stay he may not make it out alive. If that happened I don't think we would ever be able to get Soubi to talk to us again." Seimei smiled. Nisei released his arm and moved to a cabinet to one side of the room and began to make himself busy with something.

"So you guys are just letting me walk out of here now?" Kio asked hesitantly, still unsure of their intentions.

"Not quite." Seimei answered.

Kio jumped as Nisei's arms came around him, one hand covering his mouth with a damp cloth. His nose and mouth filled with a heavy, sickeningly bittersweet smell; then everything went fuzzy and he blacked out.

* * *

"I hope you enjoyed that Nisei; after all, it wasn't really necessary." Seimei commented as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Well, I wanted to have at least a little fun before we give him back." He shrugged as he let Kio's body slide to the ground.

Seimei just shook his head as he dialed a number and raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello Soubi." He said after a moment. "You don't need to be so rude; I was just going to let you know that we're bringing your friend back. But if you don't want him we'll gladly keep him." He shook his head at Nisei's hopeful expression. "As long as you're home when we get there, you can have him. If you're not waiting for us, then we'll just take him back here and that'll be the end of it, understand? Alright then." Seimei snapped his phone shut before slipping it into his pocket.

"Come on Nisei, gather him up and lets go." Seimei said as he left the room, leaving Nisei to mumble to himself as he hauled Kio up.

* * *

Kio felt himself on the edge of consciousness, but he couldn't quite get his body to work. He wasn't sure where he was, but it felt like he was moving…a car maybe? He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt like they were weighted with bricks. He resigned himself to lying quietly on what he figured to be the back seat of a car; it wasn't as though there was anything else he _could_ do.

It wasn't very long before he felt the car stop and heard the doors in the front open and close. He could barely make out muffled voices outside before the door near his head opened. He managed to force his eyes open to find Nisei reaching and pulling him from the car.

He was forced to his feet so quickly that his already hazy vision spun and his legs buckled beneath him. He still couldn't move; he squeezed his eyes shut as his body tensed, bracing himself for a hard impact with the ground. He was surprised when he fell against another body and strong arms came around him, catching him. He smelled the strong scent of cigarettes on the jacket his face was pressed against; it was enough to push his already muddled mind past any possibility of clear thoughts.

He was vaguely aware of the people around him exchanging a few words, though what they were he couldn't say. He heard the sound of car doors slamming, and felt a tiny relief in the knowledge that Seimei and Nisei seemed to have left without him. He felt himself being shifted in the strong arms that held him; one arm tightening around his shoulders as the other slipped behind his knees. The sensation of being lifted off the ground proved too much for his light-headed state and he blacked out once more.

* * *

Kio groaned as he woke, struggling to remember where he was. The familiar scent of cigarettes filled his nose when he turned his face into the pillow beneath his head. Soubi…that was it, he must be in Soubi's bed. He opened his eyes slowly to keep from blinding himself. Luckily the room he was in was dark, so he didn't have to worry. He realized he felt cleaner than he had in a long time. Kio felt a his face heating up at the thought of Soubi bathing him.

He moved to try and sit up, wincing at how sore he felt, but stopped when he realized something was making it difficult to move. He looked down, surprised to find a mass of pale blond hair resting on his stomach. Soubi was sitting in a chair beside the bed and had apparently fallen asleep there. His face buried in the bend of his elbow on Kio's stomach, his other arm laying across Kio's legs.

Kio wasn't sure what to think of Soubi's being there. His feelings were a violent mix; relief, anger, happiness, confusion. He couldn't figure out if he was glad to see him or not. He admitted to himself that, even after being abandoned, he wanted Soubi. Kio lightly brushed his fingers through Soubi's soft hair, trying to ignore how his chest was starting to ache.

"Kio..?" Soubi started to move, and Kio jerked his hand away from his hair. Soubi straightened back up in his chair, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Not long…" Kio answered quietly, for once at a loss for words.

"Well…You're probably hungry…I'll go find something for you to eat." Soubi said before rising to his feet and leaving the room. Kio stared at the doorway after he left. Soubi seemed a little out of it…but that made sense…things were bound to be a little awkward after all this.

Kio sighed heavily, he realized he wasn't very comfortable being there, he slid from the bed and walked out to Soubi's kitchen; it would be better to just get it over with.

"Hey Sou…" Soubi looked back at him from where he was digging through a cupboard, "You don't need to do that…just-where are my clothes, and I'll go home." He couldn't stay here, eventually he knew they might work things out, but right now it was all coming down. The past month was finally sinking in, and he couldn't bare to look at Soubi.

Kio pressed his hand over his eyes as he felt tears burning at them and threatening to spill. He leaned back against the doorway, sagging against the wall as he waited for Soubi to say something, anything. He tensed up as he felt Soubi's arms slip around him and crush him against his chest.

"Sou, please- just…" He moved his hands to Soubi's chest and started to push him away, but Soubi only held him tighter.

"I'm sorry." Soubi murmured, "I'm sorry for leaving you with them… But Ritsuka is still so young, and I couldn't let his brother hurt him…I promised him I'd protect him."

"It's fine Sou, I already know he's more important, just let me-" Kio was cut off when Soubi tipped his face up and crushed their lips together. He froze, for a moment he almost allowed himself to melt into the kiss; then his head cleared and he pushed against Soubi and pulled his face away.

"No… Don't Soubi, that's not going to just make everything alright for me." He cursed himself as his voice broke and looked away as the tears he'd held back thus far spilled over.

"Kio, you're important," Soubi grabbed his face and forced him to look at him, "You're my only friend, you take care of me when no one else will, you do everything for me Kio. I love you for that." Soubi brushed his lips over the tear stains on Kio's face. "You said yourself, not so long ago, that you would love me no matter what, right?"

Kio just stared at Soubi. He couldn't be sure what he was hearing was true. He felt his face flush a little as he realized Soubi had heard him that night.

"Kio, there wasn't a day you were gone that I wasn't afraid of never getting you back." Soubi nuzzled his neck . "I'm sorry I let you go Kio, I promise not to do it again."

"Sou-You had better not be making this up, I swear if you are I'll-" Soubi sealed their lips together again, effectively ending his threat.

Kio was reluctant at first, still unsure of this sudden turn of events, but it wasn't long before he let himself get lost in the kiss. Soubi nudged his lips apart as he held him tight. The sensation of Soubi's hand sliding down his back to press their hips together made him suddenly aware of the fact that all he was wearing was a pair of Soubi's sweat pants.

Kio tightened his arms around Soubi's neck and moaned softly as he started to bite at the soft skin below his ear. He gasped as Soubi hooked his hands under his thighs and picked him up, wrapping his leg around his waist.

Before he knew it Soubi had him pinned to the bed and was working the pants from his hips, trailing kisses along the newly exposed skin. Then the pants were gone and Soubi's mouth had closed over his length. Soubi's tongue gliding over him and lips caressing him in such a way that he couldn't control himself; Soubi laid an arm across his hips to keep him from bucking them up to frantically. Kio's fingers tangled in Soubi's soft hair as he came with a long, low moan. Whimpering slightly as Soubi continued to lap at him until he was clean.

Soubi crawled back over him and caught his lips with his own, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Kio returned his kiss as he began working at the buttons on Soubi's shirt and sliding in off his shoulders. He fumbled with the button on his pants for a moment before Soubi reached down and helped him. Soubi slipped out of them, underwear and all, before settling himself over Kio.

Kio wrapped his legs around Soubi and locked them behind his back. He pressed his face into his neck, nuzzling the thin scars there, as Soubi's arms slid around his body to cradle him. His jaw clenched as Soubi pressed into him, then stopped to let him adjust. Once he felt the dull pain subside, he murmured a quiet "alright" near Soubi's ear.

Soubi started slow, rocking his hips at a gentle pace. Each movement sent a little stinging sensation through Kio's body, but they gradually got better 'til he was letting out small sighs of pleasure. This was what Kio had always wanted it to be like between them.

Kio's moans grew louder as Soubi started to move faster, his back arching when Soubi hit that sensitive spot inside him. Soubi held him and continued to move so that every thrust grazed that spot; the contact sending waves of near painful pleasure rolling over him.

Moments later Kio tightened his arms around Soubi as he cried out his name, pushed over the edge into another orgasm. The force of it pulling Soubi into his own, making him shudder and moan before collapsing onto Kio. Both lay still, covered in a sheen of sweat and panting shallowly. Soubi nuzzled Kio's neck gently as Kio ran his fingers through his hair. Kio let his other hand trace the faint scars on Soubi's back… Now they both had scars thanks to Seimei…

It wasn't long before Soubi had fallen asleep in Kio's arms; still buried inside him. Kio wondered at how similar yet entirely different this night seemed in comparison to the one over a month ago. He hoped like hell that Soubi hadn't done all this as an apology; that when he woke up, he wouldn't find that Soubi had disappeared again. He hoped that it wasn't all just a dream.

* * *

When Kio woke the following morning, he didn't open his eyes; afraid of what he might find when he did. He could feel that Soubi wasn't lying on him anymore and that a blanket had been pulled over him. He opened his eyes and quickly confirmed what he'd already suspected: Soubi was gone.

He rolled onto his side, groaning at his sore muscles that hadn't gotten any better from spending half the night with his legs wrapped around Soubi. Kio pulled a pillow against his chest and pressed his face into it, trying to get his thoughts under control.

He couldn't say for sure that Soubi had meant anything he'd said last night, that Soubi had any reason not to leave him alone again. He wanted to think that it didn't matter, that he was used to it by now; but Soubi had never claimed to love him before, so that made it all the worse that he was gone again.

His grip on the pillow tightened as he struggled with the pain in his chest, biting back tears that he didn't want to cry. He was so lost in trying to fight back his feelings, that he nearly jumped when he felt the bed move before he was pulled into tight embrace.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Soubi said as he held Kio against him. "I didn't think about how it would feel to you to wake up alone again."

Kio looked up at Soubi, "So last night, everything you said-you meant it right? If you didn't, just tell me Sou; I'd rather know now than just have you drift away again." He watched Soubi expectantly as he waited for an answer, praying it was the one he wanted to hear.

Soubi smiled and pulled Kio's face within an inch of his own, "I meant it, I love you Kio." he murmured against Kio's lips before kissing him gently. Kio let himself rest against Soubi's chest, slightly overwhelmed by this confirmation. They both stayed quiet for some time before Kio finally broke the silence.

"You know…You're going to have a helluva time making up for all of this." Kio said with a half-playful irritation.

"I know," Soubi stood and pulled a still-naked Kio up with him, "so I'll have to start now. Why don't we take a shower and I'll clean you up ?" He purred into Kio's ear and wrapped his arms around Kio's waist, grinding their hips together.

Kio moaned softly, "Mmmnnn…That's a start I suppose, but you'll still owe me." He murmured as Soubi walked them into the bathroom.

"Maybe after I'll buy you a bag of suckers." Soubi said as he reached around Kio to turn the water on, then tossed his glasses onto the counter.

"Make it two bags and we'll tal-" Soubi silenced Kio with a kiss, kicking of the pants he'd slipped on before dragging them both into the shower.

* * *

**A/N**: Hahahaha...What a horrible ending..what loser thought that up?!... Alright, like I said, this chapter started to go downhill as soon as Kio woke up in Soubi's house... but I wasn't sure how to save it. I like a lot of the scenes..I just don't quite like certain bits of them. Anyway...dammit I got Soubi to love Kio and that's all that matters to me X3 So yeah... hehe, for those of you who may have been expecting/hoping for a longer fic, I'm sorry, I know if it had been longer it would've worked out a little nicer. But originally it was never meant to make it past the first chapter, but I wanted a happy Kio, so I made one. (after putting him through a little more angst/torture as is common for me to do to my favorite people and/or pairings) Anyway, Like I said maybe someday I'll make it better...but probably not for a good long while...'cause I've already got 3 more fics that want me to write them O.o 


End file.
